


Resolving the Tension

by musicalsword



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Heterosexual Sex, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, you'd think they're drunk but they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsword/pseuds/musicalsword
Summary: Cartman and Wendy met again at a random dorm party and both noticed that no matter how much time passes, sexual tension stays there strong.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 7





	Resolving the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> A short Candy porn fic just for fun. Enjoy!

"There, come here!"

Wendy pulled Cartman's arm rudely and the both of them ended up in her dorm room before anyone could see them. She shut the door and locked it behind her. The two-beds student room was empty and dark, the only sound being their heavy panting from the previous run.

A few minutes of catching their breath later, the two college students stood from the door they were leaning on and headed towards the beds. Not knowing which one to take, Cartman stayed standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. When Wendy sat on her own bed, the boy followed and settled down beside her.

Both of them stayed there wordless for a moment, as if they were preparing themselves for what was obviously going to happen. Cartman slipped his fat fingers clumsily over Wendy's slender ones, pretending it to be accidental. With a shy glance from the girl directed at their hands, he leaned to her ear and whispered mischievously.

"Looks like we're alone in the dark."

The situation somehow feeling wrong but at the same time right, Wendy impulsively jumped over Cartman and knocked him onto the bed. The boy gasped in surprise at the thud of his back hitting the matress. A sweet pair of lips landed hungrily on his own. Wendy kissed Cartman passionately and the boy reciprocated with as much desire. Words were not enough to express all the things that had been on her mind lately.

The two teenagers were trapped in a smothering sexual tension for years. Tonight there was a party in the dorms where Wendy and Bebe were living. The blonde wanted her roommate to join her, but Wendy found better to do of her night as soon as she spotted Cartman at the party. She didn't know what he was doing there since he didn't even live in the dorms, instead sharing a rent outside of campus with Kenny and Stan. But she didn't ask any question and grabbed his arm for a run-or-die race to her room. And now there they were.

Feeling bold, Wendy placed her thigh on Cartman's laps until it rubbed his crotch. The more she did, the more his bulge became prominently harder. The kiss didn't break, it only got deeper. Their tongues met sloppily, letting trails of saliva escape from the corners of their mouths.

Wendy moved to straddle Cartman completely and felt his hard-on poking through their layers of clothes. She rolled her hips teasingly until she earned a groan from the boy beneath her. 

"Mmmh, that feels good, Wendy."

Encouraged by his words and by the fact that he pronounced her name right for once, she lifted herself from his laps and kneed lower on his legs. Cartman locked eyes with her and smirked suggestively before caressing her cheeks gently. She broke eye contact to hook her fingers on the hem of the bigger teen's jeans, to which he responded by raising his hips. With that help, the girl pulled the male's pants along with his underwear down to his calves, his erection springing free. His member stood proudly, all swollen and leaking, and the view was exquisite. It had a satisfying size; not impressively long, but pretty girthy.

Almost instinctively, Wendy curled her fingers around the warm member, then started stroking it tentatively. Oh, how many times she dreamed of touching him there in several ways. When Cartman exhaled a relieved breath, she kissed lightly the wet tip.

"Stop teasing me already!" Cartman panted impatiently.

Wendy smirked deviously before roughly licking the venous underside from the base to the tip. She pulled the foreskin to expose the reddened gland, then started rubbing her tongue messily around it. Cartman's eyes widened at the exhilarating feeling. His hard-on twitched in anticipation. Wendy chuckled seductively at her partner's response before engulfing the whole thing into her mouth in one skilled move. Cartman gasped at the sudden heat wrapping his erection.

Wendy glanced up and their eyes locked again. Cartman almost came from the sight alone; she looked like a real pornstar down there. He almost put out his phone to record the whole thing, it would have made such quality material for masturbation. But he restrained himself because the last thing he wanted was to break the moment. Wendy kept bobbing her head along his length, spreading lots of saliva over it.

When she couldn't take it anymore, the girl climbed back to straddle her massive partner's laps and spread her skirt flaps to expose her lace underwear against the skin of his pelvis. Her eyes started to get used of the dark as she took the time to distinguish Cartman's facial traits. His small brown eyes adorned with thick eyebrows, his puffy cheeks darkened by arousal, his thin lips covering the slight gap between his front teeth.

At the same time, Cartman also seized the opportunity to examine his longtime crush's facial features. She had a porcelain skin as smooth as a baby's, her lips full and big brown eyes beneath perfectly trimed dark eyebrows. Her mascara was doing wonders of making her eyes seem bigger and brighter. He always knew she was a true beauty, but seeing her this close made his chest tickle a lot.

With the proximity, they could feel each other's breathes. Wendy gently licked the boy's lips with the tip of her tongue. One tiny stroke, but just enough to suggest. Cartman took the hint and they crushed their parted lips simultaneously against each other's. The two teenagers started grinding their hips until they joined the other in a perfect rythm. The much needed friction made the both of them gasp in euphoria. Wendy rested her hands on Cartman's cheeks and joined her forehead against his.

"You're actually sexier than everybody think." she whispered seductively.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Cartman suddenly exclaimed, slightly falling back from Wendy. "I'm a hot piece of meat!" He crossed his arms on his chest, turned his head and held a frown. It only missed the pout and he would've look like a real child.

The teenage girl is taken aback by Cartman's outburst. She swallows, her gaze stuck on the wider body beneath her. He hasn't got society's standard of a beautiful body since he was as fat as ever, but she found him very attractive nonetheless. She couldn't tell if she was going to feel the same way later when his arousal wouldn't be poking through her panties. She almost forgot that it's Cartman's she's sitting on. They hated each other for so many years, but for an unexplainable reason they always secretly lusted after the other. She felt herself getting wet when she realized that her deepest fantasy is now underneath her, on her bed, ready to be claimed. "You're... really hot _._ "

At these words, Cartman instantly leaned in and crashed his lips against Wendy's ones again, greedily. They kissed savagely while he moved to flip her around gently on her back. With her help, he pulled on her shirt until it was off and discarded it somewhere on the floor. The only sounds in the room were their panting, their sloppy kisses and the ruffling of the bedsheets as they humped agains each other. Cartman then infiltrated his arms between her back and the mattress and proceeded to try unhooking her bra. His attempt failed after a minute of fumbling, which embarassed him. Wendy chuckled lowly and sat up to untie it herself. She pecked his lips in the same movement.

"That usually happens, don't worry." she said reassuringly.

"How do you girls undo these fucking thing?!" Cartman answered, irritated.

As an answer, Wendy undressed of her bra and threw it on the floor. She then took hold of Cartman's hands and brought them to her chest. She covered her breasts with them and as she did, Cartman let out a shaky breath of exhilaration. They were just perfect; not too small, not too big, full and round, nipples pointing. He started slowly massaging them like he always imagined it. Every circle he did with his hands made Wendy moan beautifully. Cartman was quicky getting addicted to the sounds she made.

He wanted to make her feel more so in a daze, he lowered until his face reached her moist panties. His hands still on her breasts, he began to mouth her genitals through the lace fabric with the flaps of her skirt hiding his head. The girl's hips jerked up accompanied by a louder moan. This had to be the clitoris. He sucked on the same spot through the fabric while pressing with his tongue, making Wendy whimper deliciously. Thinking that he was the one provoking such reactions to no one other than the tenacious Wendy Testaburger almost made him come without touching himself.

At some point through the boy's ministrations, Wendy lowered her hands to grab the hem of her underwear and slid it down along her thigh the furthest she could reach. Cartman then let go of her breasts to help her remove it off completely. He couldn't see her exposed genitals since it was too dark under the skirt, but he sure could smell it. The mix of genitals, body fluids and slight sweat, creating the unique scent of sex. Like a switch, Cartman's mind turned carnal. He surged forward and started stroking his tongue eagerly on her labias until he found her entrance. He pushed his tongue inside and paused in this position. He took a few seconds to enjoy the situation; there he was, eating out Wendy Testaburger. She tasted like heaven.

Wendy whined at the lost of sensation and the need to have something bigger inside of her. She rolled her hips to meet Cartman's mouth harder and at that, the boy resumed his ministrations. He licked everywhere he could inside of Wendy while sucking on her clitoris. He occasionally swallowed some of her vaginal fluids that flowed down his mouth. The whole sensation was draining any sense of reason out of the girl's brains. She felt vulnerable, but it was too good and she loved it. She could stay at Cartman's mercy like this forever.

Eventually, Cartman separated from her crotch and got up to get a condom from his discarded pants. He ripped the package with his teeth in a tentative to looks sexy, which wasn't a success. He unrolled it on his erection then hovered over his partner. As soon as their faces aligned, they kissed needily and Wendy could taste herself inside Cartman's mouth. It was weird, but so dirty it was exciting. They grinded against each other and the boy's raging hard-on rubbed many times against her clitoris teasingly. The boy moaned at the much needed contact on his erection. Wendy exhaled heavily before she roamed her hands downwards until they reached Cartman's large butt cheeks. She squeezed them and pulled to bring his hips even closer to her, searching for harder friction.

When he couldn't wait anymore, Cartman sat up on his legs between the girl's ones. He took a hold of his twitching member and rubbed the tip against her entrance. The girl responded by a whimper with a jerk of her hips.

"Give me all you've got, Cartman." Wendy exhaled.

"Be prepared, Wendy. I got a lot just for you." he groaned back.

In one slow but hungry move, Cartman watched his entire length disapearing into the girl's wet cavern. The heat around his organ felt different than when it was her mouth; it was hotter and tighter now. The friction of her walls made his eyes roll back and he started mindlessly trusting. He had no specific rythm at first, but found one when Wendy joined his thrusts. They moved synchronously and moaned in perfect harmony. Cartman's hard member hit the right spot again and again, making Wendy wail underneath him. The sight of her being so dishelved was the most intense turn on he has ever experienced in his life, and it pushed him to thrust harder and faster as he approached his forthcoming climax.

He didn't want to come yet, not when he finally got the girl of his dreams in this fantasmic. position. Wendy was also getting close and he really needed to see her come at least once in his life, in case they never got the chance to do it again. His sex twitched and got more sensible while her entrance was also getting tighter. Each thrust was more and more painful, but the pain felt too good to put an end to it. They both held their orgasms the longer they could.

Then simultaneously, they exploded. Wendy's legs went tense and shook as her entrance tightened and liberated a surprising quantity of fluids. Cartman was coming so hard he felt like the condom might break. He pulled out right before the condom did break and spilled his semens all over the girl's belly. In her post-orgasm daze, Wendy lowered her hands and giggled when she touched the cum on her skin.

"You sure had a lot inside."

"Told ya, Wendy." he answers proudly.

They sat up on the bed and stayed there for some minutes, both slowly coming back from their post-orgasm state. After a moment, Wendy stood up and headed for the bathroom adjacent to the room. She quickly cleaned herself while Cartman stayed on the bed in the same exact position as previously, but with his head lowered to look at his phone. Then without warning, the lights opened to reveal Wendy beside the door, fully dressed and ready to exit the room. She stared at Cartman defiantly with her eyes slightly narrowed and her hair neatly redone.

"So, how was my big dick?" said Cartman with a wannabe seductive look, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wendy opened the door to leave, still looking at Cartman. "Not as big as Stan's. Goodnight, _fatass_."

She sent him a distant kiss, then disappeared swiftly and shut the door harshly behind her.

Cartman stayed there unmoving for a whole minute, before realizing what she just said.

"SCREW YOU STUPID BITCH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it.  
> I wrote this fic last year and decided to work on it lately. It was initially around 800 words long, likewhat we get better with practice!  
> If you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always the best incentive. ^^


End file.
